Love Drunk (Newsies Fanfic)
by numberonemusicluver
Summary: What if a girl was sent to the past? To mend broken hearts? Who will she chose ? Will she continue the lie? Will she go home.. or chose to stay with the one she loves? Drama, lies , passion, love!
1. The Begining Of An Adventure

**hey u reading this your amazing thanks for giving my story a read please review and i have not dropped this story i WILL UPDATE thats all enjoy **

The rain was slowly pouring gloomily hitting the roof of the car making soft echoing noises. The family in the car were however even gloomier than the weather there appeared to be the solemn silence in the car was due to a funeral.  
A girl about fifteen was sitting in the backseat of the car staring outside the window the stains of many tears still apparent in her face. She had brilliant blue eyes that were puffy, in them there was a sadness that was not usually portrayed. She remembered her soft friendly eyes that held a fire unknown to any other but, those eyes had held a pain from a while ago, she never told anyone what had happened and when this emotion was reflected through her eyes she brushed it of. These were the eyes of the women loved and admired by all, the woman who told the grandest stories and was always loving and kind, why did she have to die , she didn't deserve this.  
Evelyn's knuckles turned white as she grasped the side of the car, she had been named after her grandmother who's name was Evelina just as it said in the obituary. She was known to have a strange , uncanny resemblance to the teen Evelina as all her grandmothers friends told her. Same wavy chestnut hair and eyes, according to them, but Evelyn was certain her eyes weren't the same as her grandmothers warm lovely eyes.  
That were no longer there ... Evelyn felt numb like nothing could break her more than this. She was always closest to her grandmother , even closer with her than her parents. The family was driving to the loft of their lost relative that just so happened to be in the grand city of New York . They soon arrived at the old loft that was lavishly decorated with old ornate decorations , Evelyn remembered this house very clearly her grandmother told her it was built in the 1920's! Whenever she usually came her she was gloriously happy , running up to the house , but , she never wanted to see the house again. It brought back memories she did not want to recall , she felt the sting of tears in her eyes.  
When she blinked again all of her family were out of the car and waiting for her outside with sadness displayed on her faces . Even her three year old brother Ethan who didn't understand very well what was going on with"Nannie" had a look of sadness on his face. She quickly got out of the car and took her mother and fathers hand and said .  
"Let's get through this as soon as possible "!  
She said trying to crack a smile.  
Her mother and father looked at her surprised but abruptly agreed.  
As soon as we got inside an explosion of spices hit Evelyn's nose yes this was definitely her grandmothers house. As her dad was going through the jobs for sorting the house Evelyn zoned out completely trying to forget where she really was and why she was there. Suddenly she heard her father grasp her by the shoulder and say in a soft sincere tone.  
"Evelyn sweetheart are you okay"?  
Evelyn plastered a fake smile on her face and exclaimed a little to cheerfully.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be "?  
Her dad looked suspiciously at her.  
"Okay well then you can go sort out the attic".  
He said , Evelyn tried to not make her facial expression drop to much and just nodded her head trying to not let the tears spill down her cheeks.  
As soon as she ran up the old rickety steps to the attic she sank down to the floor and sobs began to rack her body. It was not that she despised the attic, she loved it, it's grand stained glass of angels , the old mysterious artifacts from god knows when. It brought back so many wonderful memories , as the light gracefully filtered through the stain glass window it landed in Evelyn herself. If anyone had seen this scene they would think that Evelyn was an angel herself. Suddenly , the light split in two and landed on an old wooden chest with ornate decorations that looked more old fashioned than anything in the room.  
Evelyn lifted her head as the tears leaked if her cheeks and looked in wonder, she had not seen it, but she had seen everything here . She ran over to the box in wonder and undid the tight golden clasp with an E etched upon it , inside the chest there were many things, pictures ,journal clippings. But , the thing that stood out the most was an old journal weary and weathered with the name Evelina etched upon it.  
She practically flung herself at it and immediately opened to a random page. As soon as she her grandmothers sprawling handwriting she traced it longingly as a tear hit the page making a splatter sound. She soon decided to read the entry and excitedly held the page up to the light .

April.3 1900  
I don't know what to do , both spot , jack, and mush have told me they love me. I can't chose I can't hurt them not again,I have to leave , I can't take this...  
The ink had blended the words together dammit! She angrily threw the diary to the other side of the and with a resounding thump it landed making an array of dust fly up. Suddenly an angelic light came from the book , Evelyn warily approached the book as if in a trance.  
As soon as her fingertips touched the wrinkly pages the yellow glow was blinding and Evelyn had a Wierd spiraling sensation and then everything went dark.


	2. Jack the mourner

Hey you right there hope you like this story so far enjoy here it is!  
Jack's Pov  
It had been months ...since I had seen her angelic face, heard her laugh, even just glanced at her.i tried to stop these thoughts from infiltrating my brain, why, why was I thinking about her now?  
It was a cold dark night, I tried to wrap my thing scarf closer around my neck as if it would keep out the chilling wafts of wind that would somehow appear everywhere creating an icy feeling around. Soon I saw the magnificent whisps, arabesque decorations, in all her glory the Brooklyn bridge stood reflecting in the shimmering water, sparkling with pale moonlight. Most of the people walking on the cold streets of Brooklyn stopped and marveled at this miraculous structure but , for me it was a war zone.  
It was were she disappeared... Without a word...without a trace...gone...telling us she couldn't do it any more. Come on jack you could do it! I told myself as I stared at the ghostly bridge holding remnants of the past.  
I hadn't been on the giant miracle since that horrendous day. I took a step, nervously gulped, and ran to the middle of this milestone, this steel giant, that held memories of her ...those beautiful eyes, that crooked smile,I couldn't take it anymore! I slammed my hands on the vast railing and looked out at the sparkling water , shining , basking in the moonlight. It stung ...it hurt to be rejected by the one you love ...at that very moment I felt all alone in the world although I was surrounded by people.  
No One's Pov  
As the newsboy hurried across the vast bridge you would see him pulling his thin jacket closer trying to keep out the chills from the icy night. If you looked closely you could make out the look of sorrow and remorse in his deep chocolate twinkling eyes. You would probably stop and ponder where this young man was going at this hour of the night.  
Well, infact he was going to see his best friend who in the last month had changed a great deal . The usual cocky grin was replaced by a cold scowl hard as steel, his eyes were even colder than before. Being a gallant stern but fair leader before, he was now quite snippy and easily aggravated. The boy constantly drank and his gaze would strike fear into any one who would dare go against him.  
The young man by the name of Jack already could see the familiar docks that were often surrounded by laughter and mirth,however today they were desolate,bleak, and unfamiliar. Jack cautiously approached the dark building that was eerily silent and looked menacingly upon the boy.  
As he took a step onto the crooked dock it creaked and a loud sound was heard from inside the house as it sprang to life again.  
"Who goes there"?  
A masculine voice rang out amist the calm waters along the dock. The old ram shackled door of the lodging house banged open and there stood a boy of about sixteen years, he glared menacingly along the dock trying to find the so called intruder.  
"If Spot wakes up I swear ill murder ya"!  
He said flexing one of his biceps to the dock. The poor boy at the other end of the dock gulped nervously,took another step, and as he got a better view of the strangers face he asked.  
"Tumbler"?


	3. Catch me when I Fall

Hey guys please comment love ya 3 enjoy...  
No Ones Pov  
The girl in a tattered worn dress was barely walking toward the steel masterpiece that glistened I'm the cold night . Frost outlined its magnificent curls, and elaborate design. The girl tugged her flimsy shawl a little tighter to her shaky skin not that it helped. As she tottered toward this marvel she felt the exhaust of the day through her shaky shoulders and aching limbs. As she came to the middle if this gigantic structure she slid down the thin siding into a sitting position . Her head hurt, she had no clue where she was, and furthermore it was cold,she felt as if she would collapse any second. Her head spun in circles and as she tried to assert herself that everything was alright a couple of tears trickled down her red clad cheeks.  
"Why me, god why"?  
She asked this while staring up at the cloud ridden sky as if expecting to get an answer. When she got none she shakily tried to get up but, her weak legs failed her as she went down flailing her arms. As a result of this her head hit the cold steel monster with a loud crack. And as her vision got hazy everything soon went black.  
Jacks Pov  
As I recognized the boys familiar traits and saw the deep circles etched under his eyes I noticed the lack of sleep and worry. He gave me a bemused look and muttered questionably with his eyes wide.  
"Jack? Is it really yous"?  
He asked giving me a scrutinizing glare. Then started to mutter.  
"Maybe yous can help him"?  
I gave him a serious look and gently asked.  
"What"?  
"He's gotten worse ".  
Said tumbler while gazing off into the dark corners along the street trying to figure out if any one had overheard him. Then he continued in hushed tones using extraneous hand gestures.  
"He has an alcohol problem, every night he comes back piss ass drunk and if any one gets in his way be it a little kid he beats em"!  
Tumbler said the last part slightly shaking. I stepped back in horror and just as I was about to retort, I heard a high pitched yell then a deafening crack. It was coming from the Brooklyn bridge, I don't know what came over me but I sprinted full speed to the giant master piece. As soon as I reached the girl I could smell blood but when I saw that face of an angel. My heart fluttered and dropped deep into my chest. Could it be?


	4. Maniac

HEY WELL GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK GUYS I HONESTLY HAVE NO CLUE IF THIS IS GOOD OR BAD? LET ME KNOW...ENJOY  
Jacks Pov

**As I gazed at her face it seemed to stir the old memories back to me. I looked at her face lovingly, not believing that she was the cause of all this pain, hurt , and problems. I slowly felt a couple of tears trickle down my cheek, then realizing how hurt she actually was, looked frantically around for a place , a safe haven, somewhere she could stay and someone could tend to the huge gash that was steadily bleeding on her head.  
I quickly lifted her up into a bridal position so her head was laid on my muscular chest. I frantically glanced at the whole city from my position on the bridge, Manhattan was to far, Brooklyn... No I can't do that. Spot had the temper to beat up little kids with his bad reputation and alcohol abuse. I realized it was my only chance , we had to hope and pray that spot was deeply immersed in his drunken slumber and wouldn't awake. I soon sprinted back to Tumbler who looked at the girl and almost fell down from the shock.  
"How could you"?  
He hissed almost like a fire when adding fuel to it.  
"You know how much spot loved her, and how when she left it broke him, destroyed him".  
Added Tumbler who was one of spots dearest friends and knew his deepest secrets and woes.  
"Please tumbler I loved her to , she might die if we don't do something about her head , please she might be back for good, she can't die, she just can't...".  
I trailed off as I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes.  
Tumbler carefully assessed my features with those assertive green eyes of his , finally he sighed and agreed.  
"But I swear to god if we wake spot up there will be hell to pay".  
He said as his eyes skittered nervously around.  
As we entered the silent, still madhouse in which the cold blooded Spot Conlon lived I felt my throat become tight and a nervous feeling take over me. What if spot found us? What the hell would he do ? What if he tried to kill her? I looked scarily at the beautiful girls face in my arms and hugged her tighter as if that could protect her.  
What was I thinking this was my best friend Spot I know him ! Or do I ? I was so deeply immersed in my thoughts that instead of walking slowly up the stairway I tripped and a echoing sound was heard through the house. In a matter of minutes I heard tumbler tremble and say in a frantic voice.  
" Shit"!  
As I looked up I saw a boy with red tired eyes, messy hair, an empty whiskey bottle and a beyond angry look on his face, Spot.**


	5. That's Where My Demons Hide

HEY WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK LOVE YA GUYS 3 ENJOY...  
Spot's Pov  
I couldn't believe it, when I saw that face, her face, I just lost it. I saw red, fury took over, I could hear my heart pounding in my ear as I clutched the bottle that I had just chugged. I threw it down causing it to crash sending shards of glass flying down the stairs.  
Jacky boy held her close to him trying to "protect her" I couldn't for the life of me understand why. She had caused me to be broken, she had caused all of us unimaginable pain shouldn't we repay her for her kindness, for twisting our hearts as if our love was just a game. I heard a painful groan coming from the bottom of the stairs and saw Jack with a huge shard of glass deep in his arm. I smirked, that's what he got for protecting her.  
Tumbler looked up at me with red rimmed eyes, his hands were shaking. I motioned for him to come, leave them here, let my boys find them in the morning and realize what happened if you crossed Spot Conlon. I smirked but it slowly went away as I realized he wasn't coming. I made the motion again angrily, who did he think he was?  
" How could you"? Growled Tumbler. I blinked was this really my best friend, the boy who always agreed with me.  
"What are you talking about"? I Spit right back at him.  
"Everything, beating little kids, coming back piss ass drunk every night and now this. Do you even recognize yourself? Cause I sure as hell don't"! Tumbler angrily whispered to me looking at me as if I was from a madhouse.  
"I don't know what you mean". I said trying to dodge the inevitable truth.  
"You sure as hell do. Is this because of her? Well you know what your not the only one hurting! Jack is too and I bet you Race isn't completely giddy about the situation either. But, look at them, they know that there are people reliant on them. Look at you. Your cold and calculating, your giving Brooklyn a bad name. Now look at them"! He said pointing at Jack and...her.  
"They're suffering because of you , Spot, she's dying her gash is serious if we don't do something soon, she'll die, be lost forever, have a heart, forgive and forget"!  
"I CAN'T"! I roared at Tumbler with such ferocity that it probably woke up the whole boarding house.  
"You know what Spot, yous a heartless bastard". Tumbler started to say but Jack cut him off.  
"I know what it feels like to be heartbroken, but she's dying, I know how you feel just please, let us stay the night ".  
Said Jack with a pleading look on his face while blood dripped from his arm.  
I thought this over, and that's when I knew that I didn't hate her at all it was quite the opposite, but , I didn't want to get hurt again. That's why I masked myself with alcohol and slept with a different women every night it was to show everyone that I was strong that I didn't need her. Truth be told I did and I still do.  
"Fine". I grumbled in a drunken haze, as I gazed at her heavenly face deciding what to do when she woke up in the morning.


	6. It's Not You It's Me

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in forever but I'm back and I'll try to update frequently, thanks guys ...enjoy 3**

Evelyn Pov  
I felt a slight pounding in my head, as my eyes fluttered open to face a dark room, except for the moon that cast a pool of silvery light on the floor. Remembering last nights events I rapidly sat up in the creaky bed that groaned from movement. Where am I? I thought as I hugged the small raged blanket closer to my cold skin, that was covered by small goosebumps.

All I remembered from yesterday was a warm voice that sounded familiar and loving. While racking my brain for a possible hint to who exactly this mystery person was it suddenly hit me. Jack...I had no clue how I knew that but, as soon as this thought infiltrated my brain I remembered everything. Names and faces filled my brain,memories flashed through my mind. I got up while clutching my head, that was now pounding and throbbing, I felt lightheaded, the room started to spin. So, I ran over to the window and grabbed the sill to steady myself.

I was overwhelmed with the new information that my brain had acquired and almost fell but, held firmly onto the window sill. Suddenly, I remembered everything, that I, I mean, my grandmother had experienced. While blinking away the tears, I pondered as to why was I experiencing these thoughts? Shouldn't it be my grandmother, I mean it was her life? Out of nowhere, a shrill voice rang out in my head. 'Because you were meant to'. 'You were born in the wrong time, this is where you belong'.

"Wait"! I yelled aloud as I lost my balance, and almost fell out of the window. When I realized that I had done this I froze, it was about three in the morning. I probably woke everyone up, and cranky newsies are not a good thing,I would know. I briskly jumped back onto my bed and prayed that I would fall asleep before anyone realized that it was me,I would have a lot of explaining to do.

Spot Conlon Pov  
I jumped out of my bed and landed on the floor with a thud, angry and ready to clobber someone from lack of sleep and from the hangover that I was now exposed to. I was about ready to kill the person who decided to be a smart ass and yell at three in the morning. I cursed as I got up and looked for my suspenders and "oh so famous" cane.

See I'm not exactly nimble on my feet in the morning, this resulted in me tripping over empty bottles and landing on the floor with a thud. I gritted my teeth and gave an angry yell, that probably woke up the entire boarding house. I soon heard the patter of feet down the stairs, I was livid. I ran into the bathroom, quickly splashed water on my face trying to calm down and control my anger. But, that just ended up with my head and shirt becoming drenched, which increased my aggravation. I couldn't hold it anymore, I don't know if it was the alcohol or just the fact that it was so early in the morning.

I stalked out of my room, slamming the door after me and ran down the stairs making every step creak. All of the boys were already awake, half asleep, trudging around trying to find something to eat. Jack was playing airplane with a kid named Shaker, who always got scared and began to shake. He was the tiniest kid in the lodging house, and had bright blue eyes with shaggy chestnut hair. Some of my girls joked about how he would be such a looker when he grew up, comments like that always annoyed me. But, this morning, I was seeing red, it seemed to me that everything looked at me tauntingly like it was questioning my authority.

As soon as I stomped down the stairs like a maniac, silence was heard resounding through the Lodging house. It just showed something , fear, they all feared me, this annoyed me as well. As I walked into the living room, I looked over to see a hundred heads all turned toward my livid face that was contorted with anger.

"Who did it"? i roared as I paced around the room. Everyone was silent no one moved, not a breath was heard. Unexpectedly I looked at Shaker,who just happened to be shivering and shaking. I tore him off of Jack's shoulders, who came after me . "It was you wasn't it you little shit"! I hollered, completely losing my cool and possibly my grip on reality. I raised my hand to slap him, just as I felt something slam into me and knock me onto the cold splintery floor.

"Stop"! Shrieked a feminine voice that held power and dignity. I froze ,no, it couldn't be, I looked up to see her, staring down at me. Her lip quivered,she looked absolutely terrified. But, she didn't leave like everyone else, she glared at me standing her ground and exclaimed. "It was me"...

**What do you think? Let me know down below...? **


	7. Baby Stay With Me

**Hey guys sorry for the extremely long wait...I really had no clue how to continue this story ... but I finally figured it out! I'm not guaranteeing this chapters perfect cause chances are it's not but just give it a read and let me know what you think :)... enjoy**  
*last time*  
"Who did it"? i roared as I paced around the room. Everyone was silent no one moved, not a breath was heard. Unexpectedly I looked at Shaker,who just happened to be shivering and shaking. I tore him off of Jack's shoulders, who came after me . "It was you wasn't it you little shit"! I hollered, completely losing my cool and possibly my grip on reality. I raised my hand to slap him, just as I felt something slam into me and knock me onto the cold splintery floor.

"Stop"! Shrieked a feminine voice that held power and dignity. I froze ,no, it couldn't be, I looked up to see her, staring down at me. Her lip quivered,she looked absolutely terrified. But, she didn't leave like everyone else, she glared at me standing her ground and exclaimed. "It was me"...

*No Ones Pov*  
As soon as the girl uttered those words from her mouth she closed her eyes, excepting to be hit , when she wasn't, she opened her eyes slowly, surprised. She saw the boy with blonde tints in his hair smiling at her sadly,the bottle slowly, but surely, dropped from his hands and hit the floor, shattering into millions of pieces. "You think I'm a monster". He whispered, his smile becoming watery as the tears came fast and began to pour out of his grayish blue eyes.

Silence, that's what was resounding throughout the boarding house, pure, terrified, silence. The boys where astounded, never in a million years had they expected Spot to cry. He was one of those cold, tough characters, unemotional. No matter what happened he was always stoic and composed. But, now he was bawling, tears sloshed against the dirt clad floor.

The boy went to sit on the creaky stairs, eyes red, hair disheveled, his face unrecognizable. The coldness displayed on his face before was replaced by a heartbroken look etched into his fragile features. Sitting on the stairs, the boy felt his whole world crash and burn right in front of his weary eyes. He buried his face in his hands wishing to stay there for eternity to avoid the pain.

Evelyn watched him, struck with grief, he was a ghost of the boy he used to be. His smiles were turned to tears, his slingshots were turned to liquor, his kindness was turned to anger and beatings, he was a completely different person. But, despite all of this, she wasn't scared of him. Putting a pale hand up to her face, she felt the hot tears begin to spill out of her cerulean eyes.

A soft tap was heard throughout the drafty building as the girl took a step advancing closer to the boy. He looked up, his face contorted with grief and devastation, his face was tear stained. "No Get Away From Me"! He yelled, looking straight at the girl while the tears slowly dripped out of his clear blue eyes. The girl's expression softened, she took another step towards the leader of this establishment. Before he could say a single syllable, she lunged at him, swinging her arms around his neck, enveloping him in a hug. His eyes widened, a couple of tears making there way out of his huge eyes. "I'm not afraid of you". She repeated, now sobbing clinging onto the boy as if he were her life line. He looked astounded down at the girl who had her arms tightly around him. What had he done to himself? When he realized what he had essentially become, the tears began to drip faster down his pale cheeks. He didn't want her to be mixed up in this, he needed to stop this. So, he did the only thing that he thought would help.

"Get off of me, you mad woman"! He replied, flinging her off of him. She landed on the floor with a thud causing an uproar. "You bastard"! Yelled Cowboy, who was known to be tempered easily. "What the hell have you become"? Jack picked up the girl who's face was tear stained. An angry red mark was slashed across her face, from the impact of the floor. Jack looked at her concerned, he was seething with anger and clutched Evelyn closer, as if she would disappear into thin air.

Evelyn knew of Jack's ferocious temper and acted quickly. She put her long, slender hands on either side of his face, pulling it closer to hers. "I'm okay, alright"? She asked studying the changing expressions on his face. Blue eyes met hazel pools and the boys face began becoming pink and flustered. "Alright". He whispered thoughtfully staring into her eyes, his twinkling like a million stars. She let go of his face, sighed, and massaged her temples, it was going to be a long day.

Fuming, Evelyn marched her way over to Spot, and pulled him up by one ear. "OWWW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR"? Howled the unexpected boy who had been watching the couple, brooding on the stairs. "For being you"! She yelled straight back at him. He was taken aback by this proclamation, no one, ever, questioned his authority. But, when realizing who he was talking to, he smirked, a trait that was now seen on rare occasions. "And I know what your doing". She said, staring angrily into his light blue eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she began to explain her reasoning. "Your trying to drive me away, because your afraid of what you can do". She whispered the last part, almost mournfully, but, then continued in a demanding tone. "But, you can't drive me away, I know you Spot, I know your quirks and what makes you tick". She smirked as she saw a furious expression take over his features. "Aww is little spotty boy mad"? She cooed ruffling his hair, he jumped back from her. "I am not mad"! He exclaimed fuming and trying desperately to mat down his unruly hair.

"Well let's go"! Exclaimed Jack, haughtily grabbing Evelyn's arm. Any bystander could tell that he was irrevocably jealous. "Where"? She asked scrutinizingly staring at him. "Well, of course, to Manhattan, where else"? He asked moving his face closer to hers, and taking both of his hands in her. She blushed at this action, light pink blush spreading rapidly across her delicate face. The boys watched assessing each detail of the scene, snickering at Jack's lovesick puppy look and Spot's sneer, shooting seething looks at Jack-looks that could kill.

The boys could tell, the spark had been ignited, and their old leader was returning back to them. Everyone breathed a sharp breath of relief, some boys even slumped back onto the comfy, plush couch. Especially Shaker, who felt relief to have the old Spot back, that played and joked with him, not the cold blooded leader that beat him.

"Fine". Replied Spot curtly looking down onto his shoes, truth be told, he didn't want her to leave, ever. "Oh don't be such a child"! She exclaimed, holding out a hand for Spot. This action earned a lot of glares from the many children in the room. "Come with us"! She exclaimed earnestly. "Buttt". Stuttered out Spot. "Only for about a day or two, then you can come back here, to your boys"! She gestured to the many smiling faces, shining with relief and happiness, expressions that hadn't been seen for long. Spot motioned for Shaker to come, lifted him up, and exclaimed. "Only if this little buddy can come"! "Sure"! Said Jack, swinging the little boy up into his arms, which earned a glare from Spot. As they departed, they were escorted by many waves and for once, Spot Conlon, felt wanted, and loved.  
**so what do you think? I seriously worked super hard on this chapter so I do expect some form of acknowledgment. A favorite a comment? ANYTHING**


End file.
